The Canon's Birthday Party
Wow, it's been so long, but it feels like only last month that I joined the wiki. I've really grown so attached to this place, and I can't even begin to describe all the ways I love it and the wonderful people here. So... thank you, everyone. 8,3 And Positronium is now my dragonsona. 83 --Matau Introduction A dim sun shone through a mostly overcast sky. But the weather was not at all representative of the emotions of the dragons flying across Pyrrhia. It was a very, very special night. Dragons had come from every corner of Pyrrhia to finally see this wonderful event. The SkyWings had set aside their huge arena as a gigantic meeting area for the largest party in modern history. The NightWings had handled special effects, including some never-before-seen technology. No expense had been spared in making sure this party would be the greatest ever. Even without background information, it was obvious immediately that this was no normal party. To the shock of their soldiers, Burn, Blaze and Blister stood close together, chatting cheerfully like the closest of sisters. “…And then I said, ‘Oatmeal? Are you crazy?’” Blaze laughed. Burn snorted, and Blister chuckled a little. “Ah, that’s quite the anecdote,” Blister said, genuinely smiling. “I’ll have to retell it later.” Burn asked, a mix of amusement and confusion on her face, “Just how did Smolder get all that dried pasta anyway? Did he break into the royal warehouse or something?” Blister smirked. “I… might have had a talon in that,” she slyly hinted. Burn rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. We all know about how you are the best schemer in the world.” She playfully punched Blister in the shoulder, and Blister only bounced once. Elsewhere, Queen Glory was discussing politics with Regent Fierceteeth. “How are the NightWings? I mean, you haven’t invaded me, so I assume you can’t be that bad, but…” Fierceteeth smiled cheerfully. “Oh, don’t worry, Glory. We’re doing very well! We just finished our second nuclear power plant! With luck, we’ll soon have realized our plan for electrification of the entire continent!” Glory grinned broadly. “That’s awesome! It’ll really improve quality of life for dragons across the world!” She chuckled. “It looks like giving you mining rights at Jade Mountain really was a good idea. I guess I’ll have to thank Starflight for that…” Fierceteeth chuckled back. “Yes, my brother is quite the diplomat,” she agreed. “I think I’ll appoint him to my Council for that.” Over at the food table, Clay was gorging himself on a huge elephant while Peril faceclawed and Sunny giggled. Ochre noticed him, and loudly said, “CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!” He likewise got an elephant, and started eating it even faster than Clay. Clay shoved even more food in his mouth, snarfing down the whole trunk in one bite. Ochre finished his elephant, and raised one of its tusks in the air triumphantly. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” At the drinks table, Morrowseer was drinking some tea out of a little cup and wearing a monocle. He gazed around the room, a very disapproving look on his face. He muttered to one of his guards, “This party is so far beneath me. If Blister hadn’t asked me to come, I wouldn’t have. I want to be back at the fortress, eating crumpets and playing chess. Instead, I’m here at a huge gathering of uncouth plebians.” Starflight was right next to Morrowseer. He worriedly told Fatespeaker, “He’s right on top of me, but I can’t see him! What’s he doing?” Fatespeaker answered, “He’s just standing there… menacingly! Get out of there, Starflight!” Starflight ran, tripping over his own feet. “Help!” He stuck his head under the drink table. He suddenly had a horrible realization. “This isn’t your average everyday darkness,” he whispered. “This is… advanced darkness.” Over at the gigantic bouncy house, Kinkajou was jumping around crazily. She laughed, “Forty-two! It all makes sense now! Forty-two! I can’t believe I didn’t see it before!” Coconut looked in at her, nervously. He asked, “Ummmm… are you okay, Kinkajou? You like kind of… excited…” She grinned psychotically. “I’m JUST FINE, Coconut! I finally figured it out! The Ultimate Answer to the Great Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything is forty-two! Now we can all die happy!” An IceWing wore the exact same smile as her. However, he also held a gigantic needle, scalpel, and forceps, among many other tools. Coconut stared at them. “I think you’re not alright…” He slowly backed away, eyes wide, and turned and flew away quickly. Many SeaWings were gathered at the lake nearby. Shark was being paranoid, Queen Coral was trying to make Tsunami kiss Whirlpool, and Vent was laughing with his friends. Lionfish swam over to Vent. “Hello again, Vent,” she said resignedly. “I need your help.” Surge started drooling, and a dazed, mindless smile appeared on his face. “You’re pretty,” he said “romantically.” “Can I kiss you?” She looked like she was going to throw up. “Absolutely not,” she growled. “I wanted Vent’s help in getting our queen to stop wasting her time trying to make the princess fall in love with Whirlpool.” Vent shrugged. “Sure!” He swam over, grabbed Whirlpool, and said, “Whirl dawg, stop taking all the girls. Be a bro and leave some for the rest of us!” Lionfish facepalmed. “That’s not quite what I had in mind, Vent.” He smiled dopily, not at all concerned about what she’d said. Whirlpool stared at Vent. “Don’t you have a horrible pun to be making somewhere, Vent?” he muttered. He answered, a disfigured smile on his face, “Well, I did have ten puns, but not pun was funny enough to share.” Whirlpool threw his claws up in the air, and screamed, “VENT!!” ---- After several more minutes of insanity, a small, goggled NightWing took the podium. He announced, “Good evening, everyone! I’m sure you’ll all enjoy the various events we have planned for today, but first, I’d like to say a few words.” Everyone stopped talking. It was clear, whatever it was, it was very important. He discreetly nodded to the backstage crew, and a single spotlight shone down on him. He began, “My name is Positronium, and I’m a scientist-in-training. I was, to my delight, selected to be this year’s introducer. His tone became more emotional. “I would just like to say that… it’s been such an honor to be here with all of you. I have grown to love everyone, even if at first some of you rather irked me. You have stood by me in times both good and bad, and while there may be some disagreements and problems, I am confident that, when it all comes down to it, we are the greatest friends imaginable. We’ve done things together that we could never have dreamt of doing alone. “A year and nine months ago, when I first read that history scroll Wings of Fire, I never would have imagined how it would influence my life. If I’d been told that I’d soon be writing historical fiction, analyses, drawing events, or making music inspired by it, I would have regarded the one saying that as insane. “So… thank you, everyone. You are the ones who made this all possible. I cannot thank you enough.” He bowed, wiping tears from his eyes. After the applause died down, another dragon came to the stage. It was a young, pretty NightWing dragonet. She said nervously into the microphone, “Ummmmm… hello, everyone! I’m Fatespeaker, and I’m going to sing a song for all of you.” Behind her, another female NightWing hit a key on a controller, and a smooth, soft, but fast tune began playing. Fatespeaker took a deep breath, and began. “''You’ve come such a long, long way, ” “''And I’ve watched you from that very first day” “''To see how you might grow ” “''To see what you might do ''” “''To see what you've been through ''” “''And all the ways you've made me proud of you ''” “''It’s time now for a new change to come ''” “''You've grown up and your new life has begun ''” “''To go where you will go ''” “''To see what you will see ''” “''To find what you will be ''” “''For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny!” “Here’s to two wonderful years!” Positronium shouted into the mic. “And here’s to many more!” Shipping Chapter Part 1 A bone-jarring beat blasted out of the cutting-edge speakers. Arpeggio yelled, “This one’s for all you ravin’ RainWings out there! Big room house, everybody!” A horrifyingly strong build-up grew and strengthened for almost two minutes, and then she yelled, “WUB WUB WUB!” A minimal, weirdly hollow drop followed, and the RainWings flashed their rainbows as fast as they could in the brilliant strobe. Indus was bouncing around crazily, alternating between golden (when the music was soft) and bright white (when it was hard). Brighteyes, however, wasn’t amused. She rolled her eyes at how Indus was acting. Does he really have to do that color-changing thing? It’s starting to hurt my eyes…” Over in another part of the room, Flashwing was looking over at Indus. Pretty cute… she giggled to herself. She walked over to him, and said slyly, “Hello, good-looking. Enjoying the party?” He blushed a little, but answered, “Yes, it’s awesome! I’ve already had eye-ridges raised at me fifteen times!” He leaned back. “How about you?” he asked, mirroring her smirk. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss her. “Are you having… fun?” She gave him an odd look. “Uhhhh… I wasn’t talking to you.” She walked towards Brighteyes and put a wing on her shoulder. “You’re very pretty,” she complimented, and brushed Brighteyes with her tail-tip. Indus’s jaw dropped. Brighteyes looked away, and said, “Ummmmm…” But further discussion was cut off by Flashwing passionately kissing Brighteyes. Brighteyes looked shocked at first, but then kissed back. All Indus could think of was the fact that, strangely, he found the prospect of his bodyguard and boss kissing better than him kissing his boss. Quite fun, he chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he felt a talon tap on his shoulder. He turned, and the DJ—Additive was her stage name, he remembered—stood just behind him. She still wore her keyboards, computers, headphones, controllers, and all of the other stuff she never seemed to take off. He was about to ask what she wanted and how the set was still playing, but before he could, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Before he had time to react, she turned, and flew back to her turntables. But it was not lost on him that the next song she played was titled Love is in Bloom. ---- In the far more refined dining rooms, two NightWings sat opposite each other. One was indigo, the other off-black. Neither of them was exactly experienced at dating. While the waiter was getting their albatrosses, they were chatting. Or, rather, trying to chat. Atomsplitter asked Soulbreaker, very awkwardly, “So… what’s your favorite model of the atom? I mean, I like the cloud model the most, as it’s so radical, and Wavefunction is a fantastic author…” She paused, and answered, “I like the nuclear projectile model the most, myself. It just seems the most likely and not as… outlandish as the cloud model. How can one particle be in multiple spots at once? It’s completely impossible.” Atomsplitter humorously replied, “Nuclear weapons were once impossible, and we’ve got those now. Who’s to say what’s possible and what’s not?” But further discussion was prevented when a SandWing female hurried in, wearing a lab coat. She frantically surveilled the room. He asked her, “Wait, what’s wrong?” He noticed that she also wore glasses. She’s quite awesome! Soulbreaker, however, saw Atomsplitter’s very happy look towards her. A sudden surge of anger filled her. I’m not losing him now, after all this time spent getting him! Watch your step, SandWing! She added, “Yes, why are you so distraught?” The SandWing exclaimed, “I forgot my neurotoxin here! It might have gotten loose!” Atomsplitter gulped. “Oh no…” he whispered. “We’re all going to die!” Soulbreaker sighed. “No, we’re not, Atom. At least, not if we find it quickly. So come on!” She was already out of her seat and hurrying across the room. Atomsplitter followed quickly, tripping over the table. She rolled her eyes, annoyed at him. Really, he can be so annoying… Atomsplitter looked at Soulbreaker. He instantly thought of all the other times she’s been annoyed at him. Sometimes, it feels like she doesn’t love me, he reflected sadly. Then he looked over at this SandWing. She was very pretty. Her stained, burned lab coat smelled vaguely of sulfur. Well, there are always other options, he reminded himself. He asked her, “Umm, excuse me… what’s your name?” She glanced over at him. “Candlewood,” she stated matter-of-factly. “And yours?” He answered, “I’m Atomsplitter, and my lover over there is Soulbreaker.” Oh moons, why can’t I make up my mind? Soulbreaker was furiously looking around everywhere. Atomsplitter saw fear on her face, and he’d almost never seen her afraid before. “Meep…” he whimpered. “I can’t find it!” Soulbreaker called. “Should we evacuate the area?” “No, no,” Candlewood answered. “I’ve got the aerated antidote here somewhere…” She dug around in a pack. “Wait a minute!” she exclaimed. “It was here all along!” She abruptly turned and left. Atomsplitter sighed a little as she left. Oh well, he resignedly said. I probably wouldn’t have been able to be with her anyway. But he hurt a little more inside than he had before. “Good,” Soulbreaker said with finality. “Can we get back to our date, Atom?” “Yes,” he agreed, distracted. Hmmmm… Candlewood… Random Chapter Part 1 Falling Star crept along the hallway, rather worried. She’d seen Cryonic running around with his huge needle, and even if he wasn’t trying to, who knew what he’d stab with it? Suddenly, Cryonic himself rounded the corner and almost smashed into her. “Falling Star!” he said, grinning maniacally. “Just the victim I wanted to see! Can I dissect you, please?” She deadpanned, “No. You can’t. Get over it.” He sighed, but then smiled again. “Then I do have one other fun idea.” He leaned into her ear, and whispered something. She stared at him like he was nuts, but then he handed her a large pole and a bottle. She grinned maniacally back. Morrowseer was sipping his tea. It was worth more than a full suit of armor, and he didn’t drink it very often. It was exceedingly delicious. He’d managed to find a chess opponent (Starflight), and right now they were both playing blindfold. Wearing a blindfold as he was, he didn’t notice the metal pole being lowered right in front of his snout. He reached for his tea again, and sipped a little more. But something tasted… different. It seemed to be a bit… spicier. “!@#$!” He turned away from the board, carefully spat the ruined tea out, and got some milk. He shouted furiously, “'ONE MILLION YEARS DUNGEON!'” Falling Star was almost collapsing from laughter. “T-that was awesome, Cryonic! How did you ever think of that!?” Cryonic gave her a strange look. “Well, the way brains work is electricity flows between neurons, carried by chemicals—” “Nevermind,” Falling Star cut him off. “Anyway… what do you want to do now?” Cryonic got that crazy smile again. He whispered something in her ear. “NO!!!!!” she screamed. “'That is the most horrible thing anyone could ever do to anyone!!!!!!! ''How could you even think of that?!” He just smiled darkly. A dragon was walking hurriedly away from the arena. His destination was clear: the outhouse fairly nearby. He knocked on the door, and, finding no one inside, opened it and went in himself. Cryonic grinned horribly, and nodded to Falling Star. They both pushed hard on the outhouse, and it began to tip. But it didn’t stop. It kept rolling down the hill. Cryonic heard the anguished screams of the dragon they’d chosen as their victim. Falling Star looked down at their handiwork. She managed to keep a disgusted face for a few seconds before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. “''That was awesome!'' Okay, you were right, I did enjoy that. I feel kind of sick, but I did.” Cryonic smiled darkly. “Welcome to the wonderful world of moral ambiguity. Remember, you’re here forever.” ---- Lightningstrike stood alone, on the verge of the most important moral decision she would ever make. This one choice would determine her path in life and where she would go. Nothing had ever mattered as much, and it would never matter as much in the future. Come on… I have to decide! she mentally berated herself. The longer I wait, the greater the danger grows! Finally, she decided. ''Yes, I need to take a risk, even if I end up having to make the ultimate sacrifice. '' With the force of a million suns burning within her, she casteth, “I’d like real sugar, not saccharin!” The waitress jotted down her order, and flew off. She could feel the energies of a god coursing through her veins. She hissed, “''Now, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.''” After a momentary pause, she chanted, “Let it begin. Let it begin. ''Let it begin. '''Let it begin!” The waitress came back with a few packets of sugar. “Here you go. Anything else?” Lightningstrike’s eyes flashed. “''No, no,” she whispered gleefully. “Nothing at all. I recommend you gather your loved ones and spend your last few minutes with them.” Her gaze turned insane. “''It’ll all be ogre soon. ” The waitress asked, “Can you explain what you’re talking about?” Lightningstrike shook her head. “I’m sorry, waitress. I’m afraid I can’t do that.” She picked up one of the sugar packets, tore it, and ate the sugar straight. She could already feel the ''awesome roars of the monster within her awakening. “But I can do this.” She unleashed the power, and blasted a hole in the ceiling. “Behold, for I am a god.” The waitress stared at her. “Ummmmmm… I don’t know what you’re talking about. A few bolts of electricity flew out of your claw and touched the ceiling, but that was about it. How does that make you a god?” Lightningstrike screamed, “SACRILIDGE!” She used her powers to force the nonbeliever to convert. “'You shall see what is true.'” “You realize you’re completely insane, right?” the waitress asked nervously. “Because you’re not making any sense at all…” But the, another dragon appeared. A rather strange-looking NightWing with red cheeks showed up. She shouted, “I am Derp, and I shall vanquish you!” She threw a ketchup packet at Lightningstrike. Lightingstrike didn’t react fast enough, and the ketchup splattered all over her snout. Derp screamed, “'It seems even the gods lack purity in their hearts!'” Lightningstrike narrowed her eyes. “You have fought well, mortal,” she hissed. “But now you shall see true power.” She unleashed her full power, and within a second, she had salted the entire world. “I am victorious!” The waitress stared at her. “You just unscrewed the cap of our salt and threw it into the air…” Lightningstrike cried, “'I am a god!'” Shipping Chapter Part 2 Updraft looked around the room, displeased. It had been far less fun than he’d hoped. Nobody had even died yet. What fun is a party if nobody is dying? He considered getting out his daggers, but decided against it. Too many witnesses here. He noticed a NightWing who appeared to be having fun. I’ll scare him and watch him scream, Updraft thought gleefully. That should liven things up quite a bit. '' He crept towards the NightWing silently, putting his best psychotic face on. He said, very creepily, “HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE’S DRAFTY!!!!” The NightWing looked down at him, smiling. “Here, catch!” He threw a turtle at Updraft. Updraft easily caught it. “Is that supposed to be a challenge?” he asked condescendingly. The NightWing chortled. “No, ''this is!” Suddenly, the turtle’s shell exploded. “By the way, I’m ASDF. Having fun?” Before Updraft could kill him, an ethereal presence floated up from the floor. It was a SandWing, with a rather clever smirk. “Why, hello,” the SandWing hissed. “If I were you, SkyWing, I’d aim for the neck. I’ve learned quite a lot about NightWing anatomy from the time I’ve spent studying them, and it’s an effective way to kill them.” ASDF laughed. “Do you have any salad, SandWing? And what’s your name?” The SandWing answered, “No, I don’t. I’m afraid I’m dead, so I can’t have salad. But I can tell you my name. I’m Viper.” He smiled. “If I were alive, I’d kill you.” ASDF laughed again. “You’re stupid. You can’t kill me. I’m the ASDF. The ASDF. I won’t die that easily.” The mention of dying drew another partygoer. This NightWing wore a lab coat and held a beaker in one claw. She asked, smiling eerily, “Hello. Did I hear someone say something about not dying that easily?” ASDF nodded. “They want to kill me, but it won’t work!” he explained cheerfully. The female NightWing raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I bet it would. We could always test it. By the way, I’m Dr. Plague” She looked down at her beaker. “Can you drink this, please?” Viper smirked. “Yes, why don’t you, ASDF? It’s so clearly just water!” ASDF made a sad face. “Sorry, I can’t. I have to go review the keyboards here and make sure they’re all QWERTY. If I find a ZWERTY or a DVORAK, it must be destroyed.” Updraft put on his best sad face. “''Pleeeeeease?” ASDF smirked. “I might be inclined to, but only under one condition.” He turned to Viper. “The ghost has to kiss me.” Viper stared at him. “Ummmmm…” “KISS ME OR NO DEAL!” ASDF cried. Updraft smirked. ''This is going to be good. Finally, somebody’s going to die! He hurried off to get popcorn. Meanwhile, Dr. Plague and Viper were arguing. “THERE IS NO WAY I’M KISSING HIM!” Viper screamed. “NO WAY!” Dr. Plague narrowed her eyes. “No, no,” she hissed. “You will.” Then she grabbed ASDF, picked him up, and shoved his snout into Viper’s. Viper yelled furiously, “Why would you do something like that!? It’s so twisted!” She giggled, and wringed her hands. “''I'' am twisted,” she answered. She turned to ASDF. “Now, your turn. Drink this.” She handed him her beaker full of deadly poison. Heeheeeeheeeeee… ASDF took the beaker, and drank the liquid down in one gulp. “That was good,” he said happily. “Bye!” He flew off, not looking sick at all. Updraft rushed back into the room. “Did I miss his death?” he asked quickly. Noticing Viper’s disapproving glare and Dr. Plague’s disappointed look, he asked, “What went wrong?” Dr. Plague muttered, “He didn’t die. That’s what went wrong.” Suddenly, she brightened, and turned towards Updraft, her creepy smile back. “I’ve got something for you to drink!” ---- Another NightWing scientist flew down a hallway. I can’t be late for the science panel! Neptunium urgently thought to herself. She turned a corner and slammed into someone. “Oof!” she groaned, the wind knocked out of her. “Sorry!” the other dragon hastily apologized. It was a female IceWing, who'd been carrying a python. The python hissed coldly. “I didn’t see you! I was just trying to get to the science panel!” Neptunium looked at her, surprised. “So was I!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t see that coming at all! Do you know where it is? I can’t find it…” The IceWing sadly said, “Sorry, no. I was looking for it.” An idea occurred to Neptunium. “Maybe we can look together!” “That’s a great idea! Let’s do it!” She smiled sheepishly. “I’m Cumulus, and this is Squeeze. What’s your name?” “Neptunium,” the NightWing replied. “Let’s go!” They rushed along together, looking everywhere. Finally, Cumulus spotted a huge krypton sign. “There it is!” she cried. “Hurry!” They got inside just after the introductions were done. Neptunium recognized some of the scientists, but not all. But then, she became aware of a weird presence behind her. She turned, and Mastermind was there, smiling rather creepily. “NOW KISS!” he yelled, cackling insanely. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her head, and forced her snout onto Cumulus’s cheek. Speech Chapter Later that night, the dragons met again where the opening ceremonies had taken place. A quiet stir of anticipation flowed through them. Everyone was speaking quietly, as if already aware of the shape of things to come. Vermilion stood upon the podium. “We’ve got a lot of speeches, everyone. First, one from an IceWing named Wing!” He bowed, and flew off. A female IceWing dragon took the podium. The lights dimmed, and a single spotlight shone down on her. She began, slowly, “Before I read the scroll Wings of Fire I was terribly depressed. My best friend, the one dragon who truly understood me, died from and unknown illness. My depression deepened even more and I started considering things I shouldn't have ever considered.” Her tone brightened a little as she continued, “I began reading scrolls and such to escape the horrors of the world. Then I read Wings of Fire, and I never knew how much it would change my life. I then joined a group dedicated to the fans of the scroll and the shadows that had kept me in the darkness for so long began to lift. I met so many amazing dragons that are like me. And since then, my days of loneliness in the shadows disappeared. And now I'm the dragon I am today. “ A storm of clapping followed, with dragons beating their wings, the fire-breathers hissing, and a lot of stomping. She smiled shyly, and walked off. Vermilion flew back. “Our next speaker is a…” He looked over at her, and someone whispered urgently to him. “A dragon named Cynthia!” She flew up. With a nervous smile, she began, “Well, well... We have come a long way. I remember back in... 2012 I think it was... I picked up the scroll, Wings of Fire. I read it in two days! Ha, it was pretty amazing. I couldn't wait for the author to publish the second scroll! That one was pretty good too. After the third came out, I joined this place on October first, 2013. I was a noob... A big one in fact! My first quote was, ":P Random." It makes me laugh... Good times, good times... After a while, I got Chatmod powers. It was very exciting! It happened right on my birthday...” “Everyday, after school, I would come onto here and talk with all of the nice users. I met so many amazing friends... Sure, the wiki had its ups and downs... No matter what, we will always remain an amazing fandom.” “Now, a while ago some things happened between me and some other users... I a not use names. That's rude. Let's just say there were some hard times.” “Recently... Something broke my heart.” “I guess I was hacked. I wasn't able to log in or anything... It was pretty scary. It was even banned by the staff! At least I have my account now.” “Alright... So... Ya know, everyone on here is nice, awesome, epic, and every positive word in the world. We have each others’ backs, we act like a family. We keep together when times are tough.” “We are a true fandom.” “We may be small... But that doesn't matter. We will remain strong.” “Matau- The first user I have ever met. My best friend. My bestest friend ever. He is always there for me... Our friendship is awesome. No matter what happens, no matter what arguments we get into, we always remain friends in the end. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me.” “Luster- You have gone through some tough times... And I'm sorry. I want you to get better. You are a sister to me. You're art is fabulous! Keep up the great work. You really are awesome. *hugs* Ps, think of Catbug.” “Lucky- O great flaming pheokin pumpkin thing, you are pretty darn awesome. You have the best name EVER! *bows* I am so glad I got to work on the LeafWings with you! And I hope we can do a collab soon!” “Eclipse- You are epic! You do so much for this wiki! You have awesome characters, awesome art, awesome EVERYTHING!!!!!! Stay awesome.” “Whitey- You've gone through tough times too... Just stay strong. Think of Roxy. You are so much fun to be around... You are the life of the party! Thank you for being such an awesome friend.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “Thank you everyone. c:” After another bout of clapping, Vermilion nodded to a RainWing. “This is Awe, a RainWing.” He discreetly left, and she stood to give her speech. She began, giving a sad look, “Life can be a real jerk sometimes, I'm pretty sure we all know that. Life likes to give us things and then take them away, and watch us suffer. Life likes to build and ruin relationships. Life likes to laugh in our faces and rub salt in our wounds.” Her face brightened. “But you know what else Life does? It brought us all together. Fate brought us here, and I'm sure Life won't kill something as amazing as this.” “I have been here for just over a year, and half of that time I was invisible. I watched things, stalked threads, the usual. I was a noob for about as long as physically possible: seven months. I emerged from the shadows of the deep depths of the wiki into this whole new world. (To be honest, I kind of felt like Dorothy in Munchkin Land XD)” “In this foreign place, I was welcomed with open arms and hugs all around. I was smothered with compliments and I was drowning with affection. I would've died of kindness, had it not been for Life to even it out in real life. Anyways, it was a great time. I loved it and I knew I was addicted (It's pretty easy to tell when you bolt inside after school and spam the computer as it loads, forcing it to die trying to load the wiki in a second).” “This went on, till about April, when I met my best friend Burn. I eventually coaxed her on here, and she loved it. I was surprised she had ever shown emotion. Rarely did she react to anything besides her depression, so seeing anything positive was groundbreaking. I won't get all depressing, but you know what happened. I lost my best friend, and what I hoped to be girlfriend.” “That's what Life does.” “So after this, well, I think you guys all know I now have depression, anorexia (though this is slight), and I recently broke my nose. Life has been messing with me pretty bad, I'm just waiting for it to balance out.” “This place has had its ups and downs. There was the Banning Massacre, which I actually noobed through in my early months. There was this new hacking, which I was barely a part of, but the stress got to me, so I felt as if I was a part of it.” “This place is so full of amazing people. So full, there are literally actual people spilling out of my computer screen. It's rather disturbing actually. To mention everyone by name would be insane and an attempt at the impossible. So, I will refer to everyone as you guys.” “You guys are all wonderful, authors and artists among you. It brings me a surprising amount of joy just to see you all in the morning, or creeping on chat in the middle of the night, or just stalking threads. This place is impossible to leave, and I feel like I will be still on here when I'm sixty and have a broken back or something. And if I have to leave for some obscure reason, I will cry myself to sleep.” “I am honored to be a part of this community. You hear me, Life?! Leave this place alone! Keep it happy and nice and like it was. Make it bright and shiny and new again.” “I love you all. Thank you so much.” The crowd applauded ferociously yet again. Vermilion continued, “This is Fastwings, a NightWing scientists.” He saluted to her, and swiftly left. She looked out, at the waiting, sympathetic crowd, and began, “Here I am today. A chatmod. Abused, and getting no help. Apart from you.” “And who could ask for a better help?” “I found the scroll Wings of Fire at a book fair at my school, and bought it. Read it in a day (Yes I am a fast reader). I liked it. But I slightly drifted away, getting more and more depressed, reading other things, but I picked back up when I saw the second scroll. Picked it up, realized how behind I was. Quickly got ahold of the third. I was seriously impatient for the next book, and the fifth. But before those came out, I was...Lost.” “I was on here for hours at a time, even though I was supposed to do my homework. My mom had leukemia then, and she was away from home. I was on here forever, every day, simply talking.” “But, even though you thought you knew me, I was...Hiding. I saw no reason to come out from the shadows. It would have to be something awful, something I could relate with. I was contemplating suicide, but I don't know what really kept me going.” “Aiden gave me that chance. To come out. I don't know if I should thank him or blame him, when you had enough without me coming in.” “But...Well, it's done.” “He was defending his drinking. When I saw that others had slackened their attempts, I kept fighting. Even though another user told me to calm down, I was at the end of my rope. I was done.” “Then Aiden told me how I didn't know what was going on. I laughed. Humorlessly. Then I related, spilling out my troubles.” “I was promoted after that. Whether or not I deserved it, I don't know. But I was there.” “And I'm not going back.” “Today I will be me. Tomorrow, myself. I will stay myself, not change. Because I can't change. “ “I hate myself sometimes, but I've accepted who I am. I hope you all will too.” “What is hope? It is an emotion that keeps us clinging on. Whether or not it is empty, I won't know. But it is there, pushing us forward, keeping us walking.” “''Hope.” “Thank you, Tundra, for always trying to cheer me up.” “Thank you, Aiden, for allowing me to come out of hiding.” “Thank you, Matau, for helping me with my emotions.” “Thank you, Eclipse, for saying I must be important.” “Thank you, Luster, for speaking the truth.” “Thank you, Burn, for relating and saying we can see the bright side. We did. I'm so sorry you didn't stay to appreciate it.” “Thank you, Everyone, for helping to shape the wiki.” “And here we are. Strong.” “''We will stay strong. We will make it through somehow.” The loud, booming sound of applause rang out once more. Vermilion flew back, a rather strange smile on his face. “Our next speaker is rather… eccentric,” he said wryly. He placed a chicken on the podium next to a computer. “So you can understand her, she’ll be using a text-to-speech converter.” She tapped out, “Although I feel that my story isn't quite as bad as others, I still feel that it would be worth sharing.” “This wiki is permanently part of my life, no doubt about it. I go on it pretty much everyday to work on characters and edit Fanfictions, help new users to learn the ways of the fanon, and enjoy interaction with the other people. I have been on here for quite a lot longer than many of the other users, and through my time on here, I have seen the wiki grow and change, for better and sometimes for worse.” “When I joined, it was way before the 'Banning Massacre.' The wiki was small. The community was welcoming, and I was able to sit back and learn for a while. I took the best way of learning: Spamming the random page button.” “Through that, I knew every page, every fanfic, and was able to help the others. I started making my own. I finished Libertatem, and started on Poisoned Mind and eventually Rising Shadows.” “One day, I became an admin. You could not tell how overjoyed I was for this to happen. Not because of the power that was given to me, but the feeling that they trusted me enough to allow that position. I would have never expected it.” “Then the massacre happened, and I was among the only left. The other admins and 'crats had either been scared off or banned. Lightning... Splash... Stuffed... Kirby... Windy... I still have yet to see some of you again.” “In that period of tense silence, I tried to run the wiki the best I could. I didn't even understand that I was one of the last ones there.” “Eventually, some of the old 'crats came back and promoted me. Now I could promote admins to help me out.” “Then, eventually, the wiki started recovering. New users joined, old ones came back, and finally, it started to form the way it was today. With the recent influx of new users, it was for the best that more rules were placed down.” “Unlike some other people that I had observed on both the canon and the fanon, I ended up being promoted just because I had taken the time to do it. I didn't ever ask for either of my ranks, but even now, I thank the people who took the time to review me, and see me fit for it.” “I met one of my very first and very worst obstacles the other day, as many of you know, through emotional blackmail. I was threatened to either give power to Stormlash and make the mysterious hacker 'happy' as it poised as Whitey in an attempt at suicide, or to refuse to do so and tear myself apart. Even though I still feel grief and dread over the situation, I was glad I chose the second option.” “To the hacker that may or may not have ended up as Storm... Please. Try and stop those things. You have no idea how much grief I went through that night.” “I may be a bit too attached to the wiki, which causes those things to happen to me, but sometimes that's a good thing. When you go as long as me, you feel a certain loyalty to the site you have been helping and watching over.” “To all of you users out there, let me tell you this: I am here to help. To share the joy that I had on this wiki. I don't plan on getting off soon, and let's hope I never have to. Wings of Fire might have been the original call to this wiki, but now, it's all of you that keep me here. That keeps my attention from wavering. To this, I say thank you. It has taught me loads here, from grammar (even now, I still wince at my early stories and comments) to interaction with other people. I have opened up online and in real life much more than before.” “The canon, while I don't interact on it as much, is still a part of me. It was my gateway to the wikis. My full understanding of how everything worked. Even now, I still go on it occasionally, to get help with character designs and to read the comments of the users that live there.” “I am not depressed with my life, IRL or otherwise, but if I really was... I would know I would still have the wiki communities to fall back upon. Because of that fact, I am extremely happy.” “And again, thank you for all that you have done. For all that every user around you has done.” “You have made a good part of my life. A part I hope to never get rid of.” Vermilion picked her back up and flew her away from the hungry dragons, to the sound of uproarious cheering. Shipping Chapter Part 3 A swift streak tore through the undergrowth on the outskirts of the party. An animus NightWing was sitting nearby, torturing squirrels while chuckling. His cruel pleasure was distracting him. It’d be the last mistake he ever made. Fastwings looked upon Deathgazer’s figure, fury burning through her. She could never truly describe just how much she hated everything about him, from his sadism to his powers to his attitude. He was a horrible dragon, and she would enjoy this quite a lot. She crept up in front of him, hidden in a bush. He couldn’t hear her over the squeaking of the squirrel. She flexed her talons, and jumped onto him, pinning him down. With a cry of anguish, he tried to flee. She stepped on the base of his tail. “You’re not going anywhere,” she hissed coldly. His eyes widened. “Please, Fastwings,” he begged weakly. “No, no,” she whispered. “I’ve waited too long for this moment.” He gulped, looking around for the gang that always had surrounded him. They were nowhere to be found. From the smirk on her face, he really didn’t want to know what she’d done. “Have mercy.” A few tears filled his eyes. She shook her head. “No.” She raised a claw to strike him down and finally avenge her parents, smiling coldly. And he kissed her passionately on the lips. At first, she tried to struggle away. But within a few moments, she realized something. She was kissing him back. With that accepted, she enveloped him in her wings, hugging his neck with her forelegs. He wrapped her wings around her, and they held each other tightly, still locked in a kiss. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Romance)